The present invention relates to managing applications, and more particularly to managing resiliency of an application that initially uses services provided by a service provider, where resiliency is improved by redeploying the services to a second service provider in response to the first service provider experiencing an outage.
In many cases, an organization builds an information technology solution using the services provided by various service providers (SPs). The solution may be a cloud-based solution provided by various cloud service providers (CSPs). For example, one component of the solution resides on a cloud provided by CSP 1 while another component resides on another cloud provided by CSP 2. Because of the prohibitive cost, the organization does not have a hot or cold disaster recovery site, which leads to a significant amount of time needed to restore service for the solution.